Roxanne Ritchi (roxannescoffs)
This is one possible alternate reality of a post-movie Roxanne Ritchi that hangs out on Tumblr. Her existence was spawned as a reaction to Megamind (megamindyelling) joining the website, and in an effort to keep an eye on him, Roxanne followed suit. She is, predictably, protective of the often naive ex-supervillain and she wouldn't want him to get into any trouble. (Such as the time he thought he was talking to an actual BEAR in a skeevy internet chatroom. Or at least in her dimension this happened). It is unclear whether she actually hails from the same dimension as megamindyelling. Is she, in fact, the same Roxanne that he is married to, or is she one of many Roxannes that exist in parallel universes? We just don't know. Physical Height: Roughly eye-level with Megamind. Mun has a pet theory that she's slightly taller at shoulder/eye level, but since Megamind is taller overall due to his cranium, the two of them have heated debates over which one should technically be considered taller. This echoes the competetive nature of short people everywhere. Build: Thin, but very curvy at the hips. Only Megamind is allowed to stare. Eye color: Blue Hair color and style: Chestnut brown pixie-cut. Skin tone: Fair Other notable physical features: That cute mole just above her chin on the right side Clothing style: Fancy-Pantsy. Emotional General mood: She loves pretending to be annoyed by those around her (particularly Megamind) but in reality she enjoys the wild ride of her current life immensely. Megamind promised her that she would never be bored. This is true. Likes: Recapping events and bizarre episodes from her relationship with Megamind. Also publicly embarrassing Megamind by revealing some of his "secrets." Most of these "secrets" are little tidbits that further illustrate how much of a marshmallow the guy is, such as his tendency to dance along to J-Pop in the shower while singing in a falsetto voice.* *This dimension's Megamind is fluent in Japanese, Navajo, Ancient Sumerian, and Swedish. However, he failed French in high school. Three times. Dislikes: Cabbage. Skills and Abilities Roxanne is very good at throwing things. She has a long history of throwing boots at Megamind back in his villainous days. Hurling old footwear is a tried and true method of ridding oneself of bothersome supervillains. It is also theorized that the source of Megamind's Spinning Bootwheel of Death was, in fact, Roxanne herself. Weaknesses ROXANNE FEARS NO MAN. (This in itself could be considered a weakness). History The canon storyline pretty much covers it, although as one can tell by now this is kind of an odd not-always-canon, post-movie Roxanne who basically has a weird mun that likes to make up random stuff because it seems funny at the time. Sorry if it seems nonsensical but hopefully someone out there will think it's rad. Man, I don't know what's happening—I'm just typing wacky stuff at 3 in the morning. What is she doing now???? 1. Blogging. 2. Blogging. 3. Blogging. 4. Pushing the cat off of the keyboard. Relationships Parents: She has 'em. Siblings: ???? Other family: Her late grandmother Geraldine (whom her current cat is named after) and her late grandfather Gerald "The Rusty Razor Ritchie" who was a mobster back in the 30's. She learned knife-throwing from him as a teen, but these days she just throws boots. She is also quite talented at hurling dishes like a discus thrower. Significant other(s): Megamind. Children: NO. NO. NO. Friends: Music Man, Minion, Pinky the Brainbot, Megamind, Bernard and probably a few normal friends that don't appear here. Rivals: Cabbage. Enemies: Cabbage. Storylines Here is where you will link to summaries of storylines. Oh, I will, WILL I? ''That is very presumptive of you, wiki-page template. Well. There aren't any ''real storylines, but there are, sort of. Lots of weird things have happened on that blog. Like the time Megamind replaced the litter in the litter box with glitter and the time he disguised himself as Richard Simmons. And the time Music Man and Megamind convinced her to join their metal band, Non-Corrosive. Yeah, it's a weird place, this universe. Weird thoughts make weird people, as they say. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mun ScowlofJustice